That Perfect Nursery
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Connor and Abby are preparing for their new baby, trying to get the perfect cot and the perfect nursery ready in time. Pure fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A little one-shot, may be a multi-chapter story if people like it! A mini idea that popped in to my head the other night, Connor and Abby are setting things up for their arrival. **

"I was thinking...yellow?" Connor thought out loud as he walked down the aisles, arm and arm with his wife, Abby Maitland, searching for the perfect colour for their child's nursery. He'd been waiting to paint the nursery for months, since they found out they were going to be parents, he wanted everything to be perfect, the perfect crib, mobile, wardrobe, and wooden rocking chair in the corner, but first, they needed to find the right colour. Abby stroked her tiny bump as they seemed to be walking around for hours, her feet were starting to hurt, and all she wanted to do was to go home, put her feet up and watch telly with her Husband.

"Yellow's too...neutral, no I don't like yellow." Abby shook her head, "It'll blind us every time we walk in the nursery, we need something light, but at the same neutral, like a creamy colour!"

"We could always just find out what we're having..."Connor suggested, he'd been trying to persuade Abby that they should find out the sex of their baby ever since they found out Abby was pregnant, Connor never was one for being patient. Abby wasn't one for waiting either, but she wanted it to be a surprise, no matter how much Connor nagged at her.

"We have been through this," Abby sighed, her message clearly wasn't registering or going through in his mind. "We are _not _and I repeat, _not _finding out what we are having, we're just going to have to wait! It's called a surprise!"

"But I don't l don't like surprises." Connor whined, lowering down to kiss his wife, he loved being able to do that now, being able to kiss Abby as his wife, he could remember the days where he'd think about one day when he'd finally kiss her, running it over and over in his head, wondering if it would ever even happen. And now look, he could kiss her whenever he wanted, within reason if course, he'd found out a few months earlier that Abby didn't like to be kissed why asleep, and he found out quickly as she accidently slapped in the face. He'd never forget that.

"I'm sure this surprise will be worth it." Abby smirked, "now, are we going to go with the cream colour, or not? We can always change it once the baby's here of course?"

"I suppose so," Connor grinned down at his wife before picking up a few tins of paint, he was a genius, but the amount of paint needed for a room was beyond him, he decided it was better to be safe than sorry and grabbed a few tins, the last thing he wanted was to be traipsing up and down these aisles for hours on end...again.

"There!" Abby grinned, "Now can we pay and just go home and put our feet up?" she asked, but started to walk away, leaving Connor standing with the paint.

"But...I thought we were going to start painting tonight?"

XX

"You shouldn't be doing this!" Connor insisted as Abby walked in to the nursery, paintbrushes in both hands, and her oldest clothes on, ready to paint away.

"I'm sure a little bit of painting isn't going to do much harm! Only half an hour or so, I'll be fine, besides, if I leave all this room to you...it'll take weeks." Abby teased, grinning up at Connor, lightly tapping him with her spare paintbrush, "so come on Mister, the sooner we get going the sooner it's done! And the sooner we can start on the crib, and the decorations, and...everything else. Which you can do, if you want, seeing as though you keep complaining about me doing DIY."

"Course I'll do it! How hard can it be?" Connor mused as they began to paint, Connor sticking to the large areas, Abby keeping with the small parts, mainly the edges. "I mean they come with instructions and everything, so they can't be too difficult to put up, a few screws here, a few screws there."

"This coming from the man who couldn't even put up a shelf?"

"you chose the difficult shelf!" Connor defended, "You insisted on the zig-zag shelf, the impossible shelf. With impossible screws and hinges and what have you! That took me days to put up! The instructions weren't clear enough for me!"

"Yeah, yeah Con." Abby whispered and stopped painting for a moment, rubbing her hand against her small bump, feeling something. Connor continued to ramble on about his DIY skills for a few more minutes, until he noticed Abby had stopped.

"Abs?" He looked down at her as she rubbed her stomach, concern was filling his voice, "Abs? What is it?"

"Give me your hand." She whispered, a small grin forming on her delicate face, taking his hand in hers, placing it on Abby's belly. Connor hesitated slightly as nothing happened, just as he was about to say something and interrupt the silence, he felt a tiny movement under him, their baby.

"Was that?" he whispered, Abby nodding to him gently. Connor bent down on to his knees, beaming as he felt their little one kick for the first time, and kissed her stomach, "That's-that's...wow! Our baby! Our baby moved!" Connor grinned, "They moved!"

"I know!" Abby grinned; Connor's grin was always so infectious. His eyes were filled with happiness and excitement, she could see happy tears were brimming, but he blinked them away.

"Our child," Connor began, "Our child, is a genius, they're a genius, they're...wow."

"You want to finish with the painting for now?" Abby whispered as Connor seemed to have lost the power of talking, so he simply nodded, they'd only finished one of the baby's walls for now. "Come on then," She smiled, taking his hand in hers, "We'll go relax on the sofa, sit there and just talk about how clever our son or daughter is?"

"Sounds fantastic." Connor smiled, the reality of them having a baby was finally hitting home. Those first movements, they were having a baby. Of course he knew that anyway, both of them had known for months, but now everything seemed so real, in four or so month's time, they were going to have to look after a small person, that was something Connor had dreamed about, especially when he met Abby. And now it was happening. They were starting the nursery, ready for their arrival; he'd got the girl in the end, now he was finally getting the family he'd always wanted.

Connor's mind drifted to his old friend Cutter, he wanted to do Cutter proud, and at this moment in time, Connor thought he would most certainly would be.

**What did you all think? Shall I carry on with Connor trying to put up their baby's cot? Then maybe an extra chapter w**_**ith **_**the baby?**

**Let me know what you all think and if you think I should add some more chapters on!**

**So review away! **


	2. Chapter 2

Abby sighed as she placed her pregnancy book against her face; she was lying down in their baby's nursery, closing her eyes as Connor worked on their child's cot in the background. It was nice to be able to take the wait off her feet for a while. Her bump had seemed to be growing more by the day, much to Connor's delight, every day he continued to tell her how much he loved her being pregnant, despite her complaining about getting bigger and bigger. His simple reply was, and always was, 'It means there's more of you to love', and it always worked on Abby and made her smile. Abby had gotten to the point during her pregnancy that she could no longer see her feet, which Connor enjoyed giggling and smiling at.

Of course she was now at the stage of seven months in to her pregnancy, and she out of the field work, and any work all together, from the beginning they'd all agreed she'd take a long maternity leave. Which meant most of the days Abby staying at home as Connor goes off to work.

"Connor," Abby sighed, flopping the book on the newly carpeted floor, and looked at the confusion on her Husband's face, he'd spent the last four hours trying to put the cot together, and so far, he had only managed to put two pieces of wood together, "Never mind." She smirked, she thought it would be rather stupid to ask him whether he was done or not. It was clear enough, that he was nowhere near finishing, not today, probably not even this week.

"Don't laugh." Connor held back a smirk as he felt Abby's sky blue eyes staring at him, he knew he wasn't the best at D.I.Y., but he never thought putting a cot together would be _this _difficult; it was putting a few pieces of wood together...with instructions telling him exactly what to do.

"I'm not." Abby giggled, "Honestly I'm not, although, I have to admit, I thought you'd of finished the cot by now, and of course you could have had it done a lot quicker if you had of let me help you." She smiled, but Connor simply stared her for a moment, shaking his head slightly.

"It's more difficult than it looks! You're meant to be resting anyway."

"Why don't you just admit you need help? Just for once? Yes you're a 'genius', but admit you can't put this cot together? At the rate you're going Con, it's going to be done after the baby's born, where's it going to sleep?" Abby continued to tease Connor for a few moments before going to sit next to him, leaning her body against his arm. Connor smiled down at her, kissing her forehead, then her stomach. A small grin formed on his lips as he felt their unborn child move under his fingers.

"Hey baby." He whispered, and Abby looked at him for a moment, smiling.

"You're going be an amazing Dad." Abby smiled, she could see the way he felt about their baby already, the love and happiness surrounding him when he talked about their family and their unborn child was overwhelming. No matter what, Abby knew this baby would be loved no matter what, and Connor would be the greatest Father and Husband he could possibly be.

"Abs..." Connor began, only to receive a finger over his lips, and this time he stayed quiet.

"Sh. don't disagree, you should have learnt by now that you should never argue or fight with a pregnant woman, you will always always lose." Abby smiled, "So, listen to me. You are going to be the most amazing Dad possible, and don't deny it. We haven't even met our baby yet, and you love him or her so much, today shows that. Some Father's wouldn't sit here for hours on end trying to get their child's nursery perfect, and spend even longer trying to build them a cot. And I know that you'll help them will school, especially their science, and you'll help them up if they ever fall down, which they will, you're their Father. And I know that when they hurt themselves, you'll kiss it better and just be there for them." Abby grinned down at him, kissing his lips gently.

"Well, I'll try." Connor beamed, he would try to be the best Dad he could. There was nothing else he could do. "Just so you know, you're going to make a pretty wonderful Mum. Because me and you are a partnership, we're just as brilliant as each other."

"Exactly, now, seeing as though we are a partnership, as you just pointed out to me," Abby smiled, and could hear Connor's groans of protest already, "how about we work as a team to build this cot, preferably before the baby comes."

"Okay," Connor sighed, just as Abby said before, he knew better than to fight with a heavily pregnant woman, "But, can we do it tomorrow? I think my brain's turned to jelly with all the letters and numbers and tools."

"Sure," Abby couldn't help but giggle, "Sofa, TV and a cup of tea then?" She smiled as Connor stood up, putting his hand out for her to hold, pulling her up.

"Getting a bit heavy." Connor teased, wincing as Abby slapped him gently across his arm. "Sorry." He whispered an apology to his wife, taking her hand in his, looking back at the unfinished nursery before they left.

"Don't worry." Abby whispered, squeezing Connor's hand gently, she knew how much the nursery meant to him, and how much he wanted it to be fully completed in time for the baby. He'd been planning it for months and months.

"I'm not." He lied, although Connor knew it was pretty pointless in ever lying to Abby, she knew him pretty much inside out.

"You are. Don't worry; we'll soon have the perfect little nursery."

**Sorry it was such a brief chapter! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Want a final couple of chapter, or one more? Let me know what you think, and give me your ideas, another pregnancy chapter? Or do you want to see the baby? REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Abs!" Connor's yell rang through the apartment, calling after Abby, but she stayed exactly where she was, lying on the sofa, trying to enjoy the last few weeks of pregnancy, within a calm household before all the chaos of nappies and crying started. Although she knew she was never going to get that with Connor living here. All Abby wanted to do for the next month was to relax as her due date came closer and closer every day, her back was aching more every day, meaning she couldn't walk around for very long.

Connor was there for her though, every night he'd massage her back and her feet for her, making sure she was relaxed. Abby knew she was lucky to have him. He'd been rushing around over the past few days, panicking that the nursery wasn't finished, and it needed paint here and there, and things weren't in the correct place.

"What now?" Abby whispered to herself, not moving from where she was, "If it involves me getting up...forget it! I feel as though I can barely move as it is." She yelled back, closing her eyes for a moment of peace, when she heard rather loud footsteps shuffling towards her. "Here he comes." Abby muttered under her breath, keeping her eyes closed as she felt Connor staring down at her.

"I know you're awake, you just yelled at me."

"You yelled first." Abby pointed out, opening one eye to see Connor's hazel eyes still staring right at her, "What is it Con?"

"I've finished!"

"What?" Abby yawned, opening her eyes fully, a grinning Connor looking down at her, she couldn't help but smile back, he looked like a small child at Christmas, waiting to open his presents. How could she not smile back?

"I've finished, I have _finally _finished the nursery!" Connor grinned, taking Abby's hand to help her up from the sofa, "Now, close your eyes." He smiled, and reluctantly, Abby closed them, allowing Connor to lead the way, which she had to admit, didn't seem like a very good idea. Connor helped her walk as her eyes were closed, which feet to move etc.

"Connor, no offence, I love you and everything but, I know how to walk, one foot in front of the other...I've been doing it my entire life." Abby smiled as she heard him mutter something under his breath as they came to a stop. Right next the nursery door.

"Ready?" Connor whispered in to her ear, she could feel his smile against her. And she gently nodded, opening her eyes slowly as she felt the door open, taking a gentle step forwards, in to their baby's news room.

"Oh my god." Abby whispered, stopping as soon as she walked in, taking in the sight in front of her. It looked exactly how she and Connor had always discussed. There was a rocking chair in the corner, next to the window for the late, sleepless nights, settling and rocking their baby to sleep. Abby giggled as she looked over at the cot, it had taken Connor _weeks _to try and put it all together, but he did it, all by himself, denying Abby's help whenever she offered. Hanging over the cot was a brightly coloured mobile, small dinosaurs dangling down, when Connor first saw it, he knew they had to have it; it just seemed perfect for their baby.

"You like it? Please say you like it?" Connor whispered, biting his lip as he watched Abby's reaction carefully.

"Are you kidding?" Abby turned around to face Connor; she could see the anxiety and worry in his face, Abby smiled gently. "This is just...perfect. All of it is just perfect. The cot. The mobile. The rocking chair. The cuddly toys, which are adorable! It's all...you did an amazing job Con."

"Phew!" Connor let out a sigh of relief, kissing Abby gently, "That's-thank God! I've been worrying for days...well weeks, months really!"

"It's perfect, I promise. Our little baby is going to love it!"

"Well, we're going to find out soon enough!" Connor grinned, placing his hand on Abby's expanding belly, their baby squirming and moving around underneath his touch. The idea of meeting his child in one month was enough to make Connor grin with excitement. He couldn't wait to just hold their baby; he was looking forward to the sleepless nights, the crying and the screaming. He didn't want to ever miss a moment of it. Of course he knew he wouldn't be thinking the same thing in a few months time when he and Abby would be walking around like zombies from the lack of sleep.

"Not long now." Abby grinned, nerves were started to fill her inside, her and Connor couldn't contain their excitement, and she was excited. But she was scared too, scared of the birth, scared of having to look after this small human they had made, having to look after them, take care of them and protect them.

She and Connor were a team, and they made a good team together, they could overcome anything, they'd be amazing parents, just looking at the nursery showed how much Connor alone cared for their baby. He'd been planning this perfect nursery for months and months, trying to everything right, just so their baby would have the perfect place to sleep. And the perfect environment.

Connor got down on to his knees, kissing Abby's belly softly.

"Here you go baby," he grinned, "You now have your own finished nursery. So you just need to make your entrance soon!"

"They will," Abby smiled, "In their _own _time."

"I know." Connor smiled, standing up to kiss Abby, taking his hand in hers once more, dragging Abby away from the nursery to relax once more. Before Connor shut the door, he looked back once more, and smiled to himself. "Yeah, it's perfect."

**THE END.**

**Or is it? One more chapter? Let me know what you thought! Sorry it was so short!**

**Please review! **


End file.
